powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Infusion
The power to infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers. Sub-power of Attack Powers. Also Called * Object Empowerment/Imbuing/Infusion * Weapon Empowerment/Imbuing/Infusion Capabilities The user can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with chi/aura, energy, elements, life energy, magic, etc., empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. Depending on what the object is infused with, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. Applications *Absorb and/or generate matter/energy. *Amplify the strength, energy and power of weapons. *Aura Generation to manifest infusing power/energy/matter outside the target. **Constructs Creation to shape the power into various forms. *Charged Attacks/Energy Wave Emission *Weapon Enhancement **Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Variations *Absorption Infusion *Acid Infusion *Aether Infusion *Almighty Infusion *Apocalyptic Force Infusion *Augmentation Infusion *Benefic Infusion *Chaos Infusion *Chemical Infusion *Combined Infusion *Corruption Infusion *Cosmic Infusion *Data Infusion *Death Infusion *Death-Force Infusion *Demonic Infusion *Dimensional Infusion *Divine Infusion *Draconic Infusion *Emotion Infusion *Energy Infusion *Entity Infusion *Explosive Infusion *Gravity Infusion *Inorganic Infusion **Artificial Element Infusion **Elemental Infusion **Gas Infusion *Intangibility Infusion *Invisibility Infusion *Life Infusion *Life-Force Infusion *Lunar Infusion *Madness Infusion *Magic Infusion *Malefic Infusion *Nature Infusion *Nether Infusion *Nothingness Infusion *Omni Infusion *Order Infusion *Organic Infusion *Planetary Infusion *Power Infusion *Primordial Force Infusion *Probability Infusion *Property Infusion *Psychic Infusion *Purification Infusion *Radiation Infusion *Reduction Infusion *Solar Infusion *Space-Time Infusion *Spatial Infusion *Stellar Infusion *Summon Infusion *Tachyon Infusion *Technology Infusion *Teleportation Infusion *Time Infusion *Transcendent Infusion *Transformation Infusion *Twilight Infusion *Vibration Infusion Associations * Attack Powers * Constructs Creation * Elemental Attacks * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Constructs * Energy Attacks * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced Inventing * Life-Force Manipulation * Power Artillery * Power Augmentation * Powers Via Object * Specialist Powers * Sword Beam Emission * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Merge Limitations * May need to touch the object. * May be tied to user's emotion. * Item may need to be made of a material that can withstand the infused force (ie. fireproof if it is infused with fire). Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons Video Games Gallery Cartoon/Comics Azrael DC.jpg|Azrael (DC Comics) wields flaming retractable blades. Infusion by Mister Negative 2.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can charge up knives and swords with dark energy. X-Men Origins Gambit.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) can channel his power into virtually anything and turn it into a weapon. Infusion by Wu Ao-Shi.JPG|Wu Ao-Shi, the Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) of 16th century was the first user of chi Infusion weapons in the line of the Iron Fist… Infusion by Orson Randall.JPG|…and Orson Randall, the Iron Fist of the 20th century demonstrates same ability… Infusion 2 by Orson Randall.JPG|…turning ordinary bullets into destructive missiles. Amethyst_Whiplash.gif|Amethyst (Steven Universe) channels energy through her whips. Flaming Spyke.jpg|Spyke (X-Men: Evolution) infuses his bone spikes with fire. Anime/Manga Creed_Diskenth_Imagine_Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can create a blade out of Tao, and only needs his hilt to serve as a base. Okumura Rin's Blue flames.gif|Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist) can coat his blade in blue flames called the Flames of Satan wielding it with finesse. Samurai Sabre Technique.png|Samurai of the Land of Iron (Naruto) can imbue their katana with chakra... Mifune's Iaidō Naruto.gif|...their General, Mifune demonstrating. Asuma'S Flying Swallow.jpg|Asuma Sarutobi's (Naruto) Flying Shallow. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) infusing his sword with electricity. File:Killer_B_slicing_through_the_Kubikiribocho.png|Killer B (Naruto) infusing his swords with electricity. File:Sasuke_(Naruto)_Senjutsu_Susanoo.gif|Jūgo (Naruto) infusing Natural Energy into Sasuke's Susanoo. Gura Gura no Mi Edward Newgate Whitebeard wave.gif|Edward Newgate/Whitebeard (One Piece) was able to infuse his bisento blade with the powers of the Gura Gura no Mi. Infusion by Vergo.gif|Vergo (One Piece) imbuing his bamboo stick with Busoshoku/Armament Haki. File:Sabo's_Flaming_Pipe.png|Sabo (One Piece) can ignite his pipe with his Mera Mera no Mi powers. Brook (One Piece) Soul Solid.GIF|Brook (One Piece) can imbue his Soul Solid with soul energy, creating a cold blade. Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) Radio Knife.gif|Tragalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) infusing his Kikou with spatial energy. Zoro (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) coating his swords in Busoshoku/Armament Haki. Busoshoku Haki by Kin'emon.gif|Kin'emon (One Piece) coating his katana in Busoshoku/Armament Haki. Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) charging a coin with electromagnetic energy to create an energized bullet. Hiei Slashing with the Sword of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) coats his blade with the Black Flames of hell. Video Games Thera's Banes.jpg|Kratos (God of War: Ghost of Sparda) fueling his blades with the power of Thera's Bane. Infamous Amp.png|Cole MacGrath (Infamous 2) can channel his powers into the Amp. File:Double-Bladed_Laser_Sword.png|Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) combining a Cutter and Spark to create a Double-Bladed Laser Sword that provides a wide arc to deflect projectiles. Lightsword.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) infusing the Master Sword with power of the Sols. Ryu True Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hyabusa's Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) infused with the souls of divine dragons. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) can infuse his twin samurai swords with both fire and lightning. Murray_Fists_of_Flame.gif|Murray (Sly Cooper series) can infuse his fists with fire... Licks_of_Lightning.gif|...electricity... Dukes_of_Dynamite.gif|...explosions... Cuffs_of_Confusion.gif|...and confusion. Live Television/Movies Blue Ranger Saber.png|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) energizing his Quasar Saber. Red Ranger Samurai.jpg|Jayden/Red Samurai Ranger (Power Rangers Samurai) infuses his Spin Sword with the power of fire. Isobel Smallville.png|Margaret Isobel Thoreaux (Smallville) infuses a sai and a katana with magical energy. Others TLR_Glatorian_Ackar_Flame_Sword.png|Ackar (BIONICLE) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Object-based Powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Infusion Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries